1. Field
Embodiments relate to a label attaching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, i.e., non-rechargeable batteries, secondary batteries, i.e., rechargeable batteries, are batteries capable of being charged and discharged. For example, the secondary batteries may be used in portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and camcorders.
A secondary battery may be manufactured by storing an electrode assembly formed with a separator interposed between electrodes having mutually different polarities in a case, and sealing the case. The electrodes of the electrode assembly may be manufactured by depositing active material on collectors, and may be slit at a required length to be used in a secondary battery. However, when contamination of the active material or pinhole defects of the collectors occur during electrode manufacturing, performance of the secondary battery may be reduced. Thus, electrodes that become defective during the electrode manufacturing process may be discarded.